edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Ed
Left 4 Ed is game created by Theeds136.'''Also can be view on the forum the 3 Eds. This is where Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Edd, Ed, Eddy, Sarah ,Lee, Marie, and May have to escape the Cul-de-sac and out of Peach Creek City to a place where the Infection still has not reached yet. '''Survivors and Teams Only Nazz, Kevin, Rolf, Edd, Ed, Eddy, Lee, Marie, May and Sarah haven't been infected yet because they are immune Left 4 Ed 1 Survivors Nazz Rolf Edd Kevin Left 4 Ed 2 Survivors Ed--- Ed is in a safe house, that he made himself, over at the candy store killing off the infected, yelling "Ed is king of the zombies!" Due to his intense knowledge of zombies he knows what he's doing and the best places to go and when, he "will" survive. Eddy--- Eddy is trying to deal with the fact that he has been forced to team up with all three Kankers. Lee--- Lee is tying to get with Eddy in hopes that killing zombies will help things move on. Marie---Marie is hoping that Nazz won't make it and that she and Edd would. May---May screams or cries when she sees a whitch and the others yell at her for it. Sarah--- Sad because she has no clue where Jimmy is, she is under the protection of her brother. Weapons Pistols: M1911 Pistol Purpose:Used when knocked down or still standing up Magnum Purpose:Used when knocked down or still standing up. P220 Pistol Purpose:Used when knocked down or still standing up. Machine Guns: M16 Assault Rifle UZI AK-47 SCAR Combat Rifle Silenced Submachine Gun MP5 Shotguns: Remington 870 SPAS-12 Mossberg 500 Sniper Rifles: Hunting Rifle Sniper Rifle Throwable Weapons: Pipe Bomb Molotov Bile Bomb Melee Weapons: Fire Axe Golf Club Baseball Bat Cricket Bat Crowbar Chainsaw Frying Pan Katana Machete Violin Shovel Usable Items: Gas container Oxygen tank Propane tank Fireworks Turret Weapons: Minigun Heavy Machine Gun Healing Items: First aid kits Pain Pills Adrenaline Shots Defib Units The Infected Left 4 Ed 1 & 2 Common Infected: The Infected you'll encounter the most. They're formely citizens, cops, SWAT teams, and millitary personel of Peach Creek City. Special Infected: Infected that are further mutated by the Infection. The Boomer: An obese Infected that vomits at the Survivors and attract the Common Infected. When it dies, it will explode and it bile will cover neaby survivors. The Hunter: An agile Infected who's leap from buildings from buildings and pounce on a Survivors and tear them apart. The Smoker: A Infected that uses it's long tongue to strangle Survivors or drag them to it. The Tank: The boss-looking Infected that is very musclar and can throw cars, trucks, and even rip a chunk of concrete from the ground and toss them at the Survivors. He's also gigantic. The Witch: A female Infected who's usually found crying and sobbing to lure the Survivors toward her. If she gets startled by staring her too long, pointing a flashlight at her, or firing at her, she'll stand up and attack the Survivor that startled her and incapacitate or instantly kill him or her in one hit. In daytime, she will walking around the place instead sitting in a place crying and sobbing. Left 4 Ed 2 Only The Charger: A half-way transformation into a Tank. He can charge and slam Survivors with its massive right arm. The Spitter: Another female Infected that spits acid at Survivors. When it dies, it dissolves into a pool of acid. The Jockey: A half-way transformation into a Hunter, It will leap on Survivors and steer them to dangers. Also, it can shift it weight to make Survivors stumble. Campaigns Left 4 Ed 1.Escape from the cul-de-sac. Kevin, Rolf, Edd and Nazz, Ed, Eddy, Lee, Marie, and May started off in a safe room at the gym locker room in Peach Creek Jr.High. They headed to the school stadium and ring the school alarm to open the gate, summoning the horde. Then they go into the safe room in Rolf's house. They go into the woods because the cul-de-sac is overwhelmed with infecteds,and go into a gun store and grab some firearms. They finally headed into the junkyard with Edd's toolbox and gas cans to fill up and make the Retro Van back to working again so they could escape the cul-de-sac. 2.Head to Mondo-a-go-go. Kevin, Rolf, Edd and Nazz, Ed, Eddy, Lee, Marie, and May headed to Mondo-a-go-go to see if Eddy Brother's is okay, but they can't go further because the Retro Van is running out of gas. They have to go through the sunflower field and to the Lemon Brook Gag Factory to pull the switch and turn the power on, in addition to attract the horde. Then they headed to the sewage pipe and through a swamp and reach Mondo-a-go-go. They find out that Eddy's Brother was infected and was inside a safe room in his trailer,and could not let Rolf, Kevin, Edd, Nazz, Ed, Eddy, Lee, Marie, and May in. Instead he only made annoying sounds with his mircrophone through the speaker, attracting hordes of infected. After his mircophone ran out of batteries, He turned into a Smoker, Hunter or a Boomer. Then the Survivors go into the safe room, headed to outside and set a lot of fireworks to summon a helicopter to rescue them. Attracting the horde as well. 3. Surf N Turf. They have managed to summon a helicopter, but the pilot was infected. Rolf pushed the pilot out once we turned. They crash landed near a a shore. Now they have to Get to the boat rental shop which is about 3 miles away. Plenty of infected are in the way. Smokers and Boomers are spawned in perfect ambush and infected inhabited areas. The survivors have to run through a Cigar shop festering with Smokers. Once there out of there they need to run through a giant park. They eventualy come to the boat rentals. where they need to find a boat, deploy it, and kick it into high gear. But the shop is barricaded and once they break in the alarm will sound and they can't shut it off. The boat is chained to the ceiling and must be lowered down, and that takes a while to do. 4. Mall Madness. They got away from the beach in the boat. Once the boat runs out of gas and ocean they decide to go to the mall where an abanded helicopter is on the roof. They start of on the boat with health kits and guns on the floor. They go through a huge mall, which contains over 300 common infected, and thats just in the food court. They fight their way up 5 floors to an elevator which takes them to the 6th floor only the door gets jammed and the noise of it being pried open summons a horde and stars the finale. They must then find 16 gas cans to fill the helicopter with while being attacked by 4 waves of zombies and a Tank after each wave ends. 5. HELL-ICOPTER GENERATOR The helicopter carrying Edd, Nazz, Kevin and Rolf is going through trouble, the engine is failing. It almost crashes but Edd lands it safely. They saw generators on the other side of the fence. They need to go around the factory to a safe house. Where they have to go to the power station's safe house. Once they open the door the gate in the fence seperating the generators from the helicopter opens. They have to start up the 4 generators to get the engine working. Just as they are about to take off and get to the location they chose a generator stops Edd vollintiers because it would be risky and Rolf, Nazz and Kevin are to valuable. The generator starts up again and Edd tells them to start flying. Trivia *Eddy's Brother acts like the Church Guy from Left 4 Dead. He attracts a hoard by making noises with his microphone, just like Church Guy attracts a hoard by ringing a bell. Eddy's Brother also turns into a Hunter, Smoker, or Boomer. *Eddy's Brother has a 50% chance of turning into a Hunter and 25% percent chance of turning into a Smoker or Boomer. What indicates what Eddy's Brother will turn into is indicated by a growl (Hunter), a cough (Smoker), or a gurgle (Boomer). *The Special Infected look slightly different from their Left 4 Dead counter-parts. *Despite the abilities and strengths of the cul-da-sac crew it does not effect game play. *Ed is protecting his sister and is on his way to The California Keys. *Ina Left 4 Ed 3 Jimmy and Jonny will join Ed and Sarah. *In the 3rd Campaign of Left 4 Ed 2, Eddy and the Kankers meet up with Ed on their escape route. And Ed and Sarah Give them cover and trow them items while they try to complete the final. *Left 4 Ed 3 take place 5 minutes after Eddy and the Kankers leave Ed and Sarah. Left 4 Ed Counterparts Left 4 Ed 1 *Nazz---Zoey *Rolf---Bill *Kevin---Francis *Edd---Louis Left 4 Ed 2 *Marie---Rochelle *May---Rochelle/Ellis *Lee---Rochelle/Coach *Eddy---Nick Left 4 Ed 3 *Ed---Needs research *Sarah---Needs research *Jimmy---Needs research *Jonny---Needs research Category:Games Category:Games